Lunatics
Persian Green Teal Black |fan_club= Selene }} Lunatics (ルナティクス Runatikusu) is a Jpop group formed by Crescent Inc and is composed of 6 members. The group's concept revolves around the moon and fantasy. Formation Mitsuki CEO of the very popular talent agency Crescent Inc created very popular girl groups and thought that it was time she created a boy group. After wondering and thinking about it for some time she decided that she would finally create it. She then announced that Crescent Inc was about to debut its first boy group which left fans to anticipate a lot about it and many fans started to wonder who were the trainees chosen to be a part of the group. Mitsuki searched for trainees talented enough to debut but the boy trainees were quite new. She then searched for the auditions of the boy trainees and finally stumbled across one : Masaharu, in the video, he was singing a popular song and Mitsuki remembered that Masaharu made an impact on the coaches who were impressed by his voice. He also showed great talent in dancing, Mitsuki thought he had enough talent to debut and put him in the line-up for the group. When he was announced, fans were taken aback by his talent and also the fact that he had great visuals. This pleased Mitsuki who continued searching and eventually found more trainees that had the talent: Mitsuki CEO of the very popular talent agency Crescent Inc created very popular girl groups and thought that it was time she created a boy group. After wondering and thinking about it for some time she decided that she would finally create it. She then announced that Crescent Inc was about to debut its first boy group which left fans to anticipate a lot about it and many fans started to wonder who were the trainees chosen to be a part of the group. Mitsuki searched for trainees talented enough to debut but the boy trainees were quite new. She then searched for the auditions of the boy trainees and finally stumbled across one : Masaharu, in the video, he was singing a popular song and Mitsuki remembered that Masaharu made an impact on the coaches who were impressed by his voice. He also showed great talent in dancing, Mitsuki thought he had enough talent to debut and put him in the line-up for the group. When he was announced, fans were taken aback by his talent and also the fact that he had great visuals. This pleased Mitsuki who continued searching and eventually found more trainees that had the talent: Subaru, Takumi, Hikaru, Kazumi and Minoru who's auditions were really good. She put them together and had them train together and the group showed great chemistry and their talent mixed together was very good. Mitsuki thought that they would be a good group and that the group would turn out to be very successful after they debut. On different days she revealed the other members and announced their debut date. The fans couldn't wait and the members themselves were eager to debut. When they finally did, they became popular quite fast much to Mitsuki's enjoyment, Crescent Inc's first boy group became a success. Unit Concept The boys of the group were all born under a moon with a different color, giving them a set of strange powers which would often show up during strong emotional bursts. Struggling to live normally due to them, things would get harder every time one of their moons would rise in the sky, amplifying their powers dangerously. But what has been even more worrying, is the fact that their moons are about to align, which has been foreshadowed to be very dangerous for them. Feeling as if they are going crazier as their moons get closer, they have to join forces to save themselves from their powers or succumbing to them will lead to disastrous results. Having visions of a bleak future, they must find why they were given these powers which are seemingly more of a curse than a gift. Members Discography Mini Albums *''Eclipse'' (2018) *''New Moon'' (2019) *''Crescent'' (2019) *''Full Moon'' (2019) Full Albums *''Far Side of the Moon'' (2020) Trivia *They are Crescent Inc's first boy group. *Like other Crescent groups they are based off something cosmic related (the moon). *Pre-debut, Masaharu modeled for some time. **All of the members were relatively known before debuting due to social media or modeling. *Unlike Arcadia, the Lunatics project wasn't kept secret. **Mitsuki wanted to but due to the members being known before debuting she scratched it. *The powers of the members are still a mystery. Category:Idol Units Category:Crescent Inc Category:Male Idols Category:Lunatics Category:Weekender Girl39